El agente 00HELADO!
by Kazemarce
Summary: No sabia que le esperaba en esa mision pero debia terminarla a cualquier precio pero seria capaz de renunciar a eso que recien conocia. Mal summary pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Holas ^^ les traigo esta nueva historia que la verdad ni idea de donde salio pero aca esta xD bueno no les quito mas tiempo es hora del ...

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pretence solo tome prestado a algunos de su personajes pero este fic es totalemente de invento mio xD **

* * *

><p>Hace ya casi medio año que la policía de Inazuma llevaba persiguiendo a la mafia mas temida para ser mas exactos al líder pero cada vez que tenían una pista de este e iban tras de él no le encontraban era como una rata escurridiza ya hartos de eso decidieron llamar al mejor agente de la elite de Japón con la esperanza de le pudiera atrapar y acabar con los crímenes de este de una vez por todas.<p>

Era un día soleado en el que nuestro lindo agente llego a Inazuma , al llegar se dirigió al mejor hotel de la ciudad con el fin de establecerse ahí luego sin distracción alguna se dirigió a la comisaría principal de la policía de Inazuma para que le informaran acerca de la persona que tendría que arrestar. Al llegar se presento cortésmente y le guiaron a una sala donde varios de los policías junto al que suponía era el alcalde de esa ciudad estaban presente

-Bienvenido sea agente - dejo una pausa para que contestase con su nombre pese a que le habían llamado no sabían su nombre

-agente 00Helado- al decir esto lo hizo sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-vaya nombre mas creativo el que tienes

La mayoría de los ahí presentes se contenía para no estallar en risas por el nombre tan curioso que tenia el agente nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que el "mejor" agente de todo Japón tendría semejante nombre ridículo pero no se atrevieron a comentar algo pues la expresión del rostro del muchacho les daba en cierta forma miedo mejor callar que enfrentarse a las consecuencias

-Si bueno dejemos eso de lado y ya que me contrataron ustedes no habrá problema en que les diga mi verdadero nombre por mera formalidad pues bien soy Midorikawa Ryuuji

-bueno Midorikawa sabes el por qué fuiste llamado?

-la verdad no simplemente me dijeron que era clasificado y que cuando me presentara acá ustedes me darían todos los detalles necesarios para completar exitosamente la misión

-pues bien muchacho no tenemos mucha información acerca de esta persona y la que tenemos es dudosa pero escucha con atención

A este tipo es líder de una de las mafias mas peligrosas de Inazuma, ha matado a mas de 20 personas incluso se cree que su hermana se encuentra entre ellas las causas de sus muertes aun son desconocidas pues los cuerpos nos han podido ser encontrados completos también es dueño de 3 burdeles cabe mencionar que exporta e importa droga para la mitad del continente incluso vende persona, obras de arte y joyería para el mercado negro y para finalizar tiene acerca de 8 meses de haber escapado de prisión

-lindo historial el que tiene ese tipo algo mas que deba saber acerca de el

-pues la verdad es todo lo que sabemos

-bien pero antes debo saber si lo quieren con vida o muerto para así aplicar todas las medidas necesarias

-ahhh pues la verdad nosotros lo necesitamos vivo

-perfecto entonces me retiro con su permiso

Inmediatamente se retiro pero al abandonar la sala muchos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos cuestionando si el chico ese seria verdaderamente capaz de atraparlo pues ellos llevaban ya mucho intentándolo y nada además a que se referiría con eso de "medidas" necesarias le daban como mínimo 1 mes para que se retirara del caso, quizás fue una total perdida de tiempo al haberle llamado pero eso lo descubrirían según pase el tiempo y les demuestre lo equivocados que estaban al juzgarle.

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado y como siempre digo se acepta de todo xD sin mas hasta la proxima contiii ^3^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! everybody xD hahahaha bueno pues estoy de regreso trayendo conmigo la conti de este raro fic la verdad me que la haya escrito en tan poco tiempo porque me tardo demasiado para hacerlo bueno bueno dejemos eso de lado y sin mas demoras que empieze ^^

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su respectiva habitación en el hotel se dirigió hacia el balcón que tenia esta en donde se podía apreciar prácticamente toda la ciudad, observo cuidadosamente cada edificio, calle, avenida, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos.<p>

"Me pregunto ¿que tipo de persona será? quizás algún viejo verde horrible con un pasatiempo aburrido como coleccionar alguna estupidez o tal vez sea alguien joven bueno me imagino que tipo de vida habrá tenido pues siempre es la misma historia de _mis padres nunca me pusieron atención y preferían a alguien mas siempre me dejaban solo no tuve otra alternativa mas que entrar a este mundo pues me pareció muy divertido y mas interesante que la vida aburrida que llevaba antes_ se puede decir que se ha divertido mucho como para tener un historial tan **hermoso**.

Con esta información que me han dado no es suficiente tendré que entrar de incógnito a alguno de sus tantas **compañías** creo que seria mas fácil obtener fragmentos o pistas de le en alguno de sus tres burdeles, estoy totalmente seguro que ahí la encontrare rápidamente."

Con esa intención comenzó la primera fase **Disfrazarse **por suerte había traído consigo un bote con aquel tinte que le había sobrado entonces se teñiría el cabello, con eso le bastaría además ni que fuera súper conocido para que le reconocieran de inmediato al solo verle, se dirigió al baño para comenzar.

_**En algún otro lugar:**_

-Señor hemos obtenido cierta información de uno de nuestros espías

-¿que es esta vez?, ¿ya saben de nuevo donde me escondo? o ¿acaso encontraron la droga que escondimos en una de las bodegas del puerto?

-no, señor de nuevo están detrás de su pista y han enviado a alguien a investigarle

-Joooo, ¿tienen alguna descripción del estúpido valiente que esta detrás de mí?

-me temo que no porque nuestro espía no le pudo ver, lo único que sabemos es que se trata de alguien muy reconocido

-espera no me digas que es algún actor súper guapísimo o un sexy italiano

-eh? señor se esta yendo demasiado lejos no cree? pero es seguro que enviaron a alguien entrenado para atraparle

-¿quieres decir que es un perro? ahhh que decepción

-señor no lo cre...

-entonces será fácil influenciarle para que se una a mi

-emmm señor los perros son fieles a su primer amo así que dudo que su plan fun...

-pero con algún incentivo cambiara inmediatamente te lo puedo asegurar

-si usted lo dice luego cuando falle totalmente no venga llorando y quejándose que se lo llevaran de vuelta a la cárcel.

_**De regreso con nuestro lindo detective:**_

Esta saliendo del baño aun con el cabello teñido mojado su lindo color verde pistache se había esfumado dando paso a un rubio platinado un color que por razones desconocidas odiaba, tendría que soportar tener ese color hasta que el bendito tinte se vaya por si solo extrañaría su amado color natural de cabello pues la ultima vez tardo un año completo en regresar a la normalidad.

Se acerco a la mesa para ver que era lo que los de servicio a la habitación le habían traído de comer pues la verdad no tenia tanto apetito quizás lo mejor hubiese sido que ordenara helado en lugar de pedirles que le trajeran el plato exclusivo, secaría su cabello y se iría a dormir mañana le esperaría un día ajetreado.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Se levanto muy temprano para salir en la búsqueda de información mientras caminaba les iba preguntando a algunos de los lugareños si conocían el burdel "**La tentación**" pues era el único nombre de los tres burdeles que conocía. Al llegar al lugar era totalmente distinto a lo que había imaginado pues desde afuera del lugar la palabra **elegancia** se daba a relucir y el lugar tampoco estaba tan mal ubicado pues estaba cerca de los mejores lugares de entretenimiento de Inazuma, en fin se apresuro a entrar al burdel, al entrar daba la impresión de estar en un hotel pues había un lobby finamente decorado con muebles y pinturas que parecían ser muy costosas, quedo abrumado por un momento de tanto lujo entonces una de las chicas del lobby se le acerco

-disculpe joven ¿Qué tipo de chica o chico busca?

-¿ah?

Al principio Midorikawa no le entendió de que le estaba hablando pero luego de asimilar lo de **tipo** y **chico** le iba a responder pero la chica desconocida le volvió a preguntar

-¿acaso tu vienes por la vacante que solicitamos?

Lo mejor en ese momento seria seguirle la corriente tal vez entrando a trabajar al dichoso lugar ese podría obtener mas información sin tener que desperdiciar ni un centavo

-Si vengo por la vacante

-ohhh ya veo entonces acompáñeme

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo y muy pronto les traere el otro ^^ asi que nada mas me resta esperar a que dejen sus lindos reviews o tomotazos xD bueno nos leemos pronto n.n<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holas ^^ les traigo la conti de este fic sin sentido xD bueno les debo advertir algo antes de que lo comiencen a leer

**Advertencia: **esta conti puede tener un intento posiblemente fallido de lemon e incluso poca creatividad en los nombres "_falsos"_

Pues si este es el primer intento de lemon que hago y espero les guste y para que no se confundan lo que este en cursiva es lo que los personajes están pensando xD así que dejo de molestar para que puedan leer

* * *

><p>Caminaron por un extenso pasillo luego tomaron un ascensor de los dos que había, al ingresar a este la chica presiono uno de los tantos botones hasta este momento ambos habían permanecido en silencio hasta que la chica lo rompió<p>

-neee ¿de que país vienes?

-¿ah? ¿Acaso parezco extranjero?

-la verdad si por tu color de cabello y el acento extranjero

-pues no lo soy-_Mierda-_ pensó había dado sin querer un dato que podría perjudicarlo y para remediarlo solo se le ocurrió decir- en realidad es que mis padres lo son pero yo nací aquí

-ohhh entonces es así

el elevador se detuvo y la chica salió primero después salió el, lo condujo nuevamente por un extenso pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta diferente a todas pues esta tenia garbados diferentes lo cual hacia que se viera más elegante que las otras, la chica toco la puerta y desde adentro se escucho un "**adelante**" entonces abrió lentamente la puerta dejando a la vista un muy ostentosa habitación que parecía ser un despacho pues había un juego de sala y luego de este una cortina al puro estilo japonés, la chica le hizo señas para que entrara al hacerlo sintió que inmediatamente cerraron la puerta

-acércate chico necesito verte

sin chistar Mido se acerco, al llegar detrás de la cortina había un escritorio y un gran sofá al lado izquierdo de este, sentado ahí frente al escritorio estaba un tipo que aparentaba tener su misma edad, cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos los cuales le miraban lujuriosamente examinando cuidadosamente su cuerpo

-muy comencemos ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Obviamente debía usar uno falso pero ¿cuál? no se le ocurría ninguno solo recordaba aquel nombre de aquel criminal que había atrapado hace ya mucho tiempo

-Irme Romanov-bien odiaba ese nombre estúpido y sin sentido pero tenía que parecer extranjero

-bien Imre-kun ¿qué edad tienes?

-Cumplí 16 el mes pasado

-ummm ¿Por qué quieres este trabajo?

Mierda no le habían dicho de qué rayos se suponía que iba a trabajar

-bueno es que en realidad estoy algo corto de dinero

-y ¿por eso escogiste trabajar de sexo-servidor?

_Esperen el dijo "__sexo-servidor__" esto debe ser una broma en qué clase de problema me he metido bueno ya comencé debo llegar hasta el final_

-si es que lo necesito en el menor tiempo posible

-muy bien pero debes saber que antes que la mercadería salga a la venta debo probarla primero

_¿Qué rayos? el tipo este piensa que me voy a acostar con él pues está muy equivocado primero muerto antes de que eso suceda_

-¿es necesario?

-claro que si ahora desnúdate y túmbate en ese sofá

Ni de chiste Mido le iba a seguir el juego así que simplemente se quedo en el lugar que estaba sin moverse ni un solo centímetro sino respirara parecería que era una estatua lo que estaba allí

-¿acaso eres sordo? ¿Necesitas sí o no el dinero?

Lo que él quería no era dinero sino información pero era muy necesario hacerlo con el tipejo ese que debería hacerlo así que fingió tener timidez

-pero es que me da vergüenza hacerlo frente a usted

-no te preocupes se te quitara pronto así que haz lo que te digo

Mido dio un largo y pesado suspiro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa comenzando por la playera verde manzana dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso después prosiguió con sus pantalones vaqueros quedando únicamente en sus bóxers de heladitos, el tipo en ningún momento quito sus ojos de él y cuando vio los tiernos bóxers de Mido casi se reía pero se contuvo, lentamente Mido camino hacia el sofá donde se sentó.

El tipo camino hacia Mido luego se sentó cerca de él tomo con sus manos el rostro del rubio y le acerco un poco al suyo y le susurro

-eres un niño malo y por eso mereces un castigo

-¿ehhhh? Pero si he hecho lo que me ha pedido

-no te equivocas no te quitaste tu última prenda H-E-L-A-D-I-T-O

Lentamente fue empujando al rubio hasta que este quedo tumbado y el castaño estaba encima de Mido, el castaño observo que el que estaba debajo suyo traía una coleta así que se la quito dejando así ver el casi largo cabello del otro, se acerco a su oreja y le dijo muy suavemente

-tienes un lindo cabello Imre-kun

Al terminar le mordió suavemente el lóbulo a lo cual Mido solo gimió

-ahhh mmmmm ahhh

-que lindo hasta cuando gimes de placer eres hermoso pero cuando lo hagas quiero escucharte decirme amo

-h-hai amo

-aprendes rápido así me gusta

Se acerco al cuello del rubio y comenzó a besarlo con el fin de dejarle marquitas al lograr su cometido bajo lentamente besándolo hasta llegar a su pecho donde con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con el pezón izquierdo

-tienes unos lindos pezones color rosa Imre-kun

Y con su boca comenzó a jugar con el derecho hasta lograr que se pusiera duro luego continuo con el otro hasta conseguir lo mismo que el otro después comenzó a bajar besando lentamente el abdomen del rubio hasta toparse con el elástico de los bóxers de Mido con su mano lo tomo y despacio los comenzó a bajar hasta que alguien toco la puerta e interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Señor necesitamos discutir acerca del tema de la reunión de esta tarde

-está bien espere un momento, muy bien Imre-kun tienes el empleo pero por hoy puedes retirarte te espero acá en mi oficina mañana a las 7:30 en punto para decirte cual será tu puesto recuerda que debes ser puntual puedes vestirte acá si gustas y cuando termines sales por la puerta de allá para que nadie te vea ¿te quedo claro?

-Si señor

El tipo se levanto se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y salió a recibir al salvador de Mido. Espero un momento aun recostado en el sofá se levanto y se cambio y luego salió por la puerta que le indico donde le esperaba la misma chica que lo había guiado antes hasta ahí, ella le mostro de nuevo el camino para salir ya fuera del gran edificio se dirigió tomo de nuevo el camino hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba pero no sabía que unos sujetos le observaban atentamente desde un punto más alto

-así que ese es tu nuevo juguetito sabes deberías tener cuidado

-mejor cállate y deja de decir tonterías quiero que busques toda la información posible de ese sujeto

-ya no seas tan enojón ha sido una pequeña broma pero ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Irme Romanov

-ese nombre me suena familiar bueno pero si lo hago quiero algo cambio de la información

-ok tendrás todo el dinero que quieras

-sabes que no me refiero al dinero

Mido empezó a caminar un poco más rápido pues tenía un asuntito pendiente del cual debía encargarse con urgencia.

-_Ese maldito desgraciado me las va a pagar por lo que me ha hecho sino hubiera sido por el visitante inesperado me hubiera violado semejante estúpido asqueroso violador en serie bueno quizás eso no pero aun así es un violador _

Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos de nuestro lindo agente casi violado ( xD) lo no sabía era que al día siguiente le esperaba algo aún peor.

* * *

><p>Bueno como ya les dije este fue mi primer intento de lemon espero y no sean duras conmigo por eso se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos pero eso si no me maten por como lo deje xD entonces será hasta la próxima<p>

Matta ne ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Y como lo prometido es deuda y luego de mucho tiempo les traigo el capítulo 4, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven lastimosamente no es mío. Solo este intento de historia es de mi propiedad. Sin más disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>Entro en el edificio donde se estaba hospedando hecho una furia. Paso casi volando a través del lobby, al llegar al ascensor entro lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a presionar el botón de su piso lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo. Definitivamente tenía que descargar su ira en algo y eso resulto ser el inocente botón. Al momento de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a quitarse su ropa, lanzándola sin importarle donde cayese, ya luego la recogería en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era una ducha, tenía que borrar todo rastro de donde fue tocado por ese asqueroso tipo.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, le fue muy difícil levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta su nuevo trabajo, pues la verdad no quería regresar a ese lugar o más bien no quería volver a ser manoseado por ese tipo, del cual y desafortunadamente ni el nombre sabia. Dio un suspiro largo y cansado mientras se disponía a ingresar al edificio. Al entrar la misma chica de ayer le saludo con la mano y le indico que se acercara.

-Buenos días Irme-kun

-Buenos días emm…

-Kiriko, Adachi Kiriko, como ya pudiste notar soy la recepcionista de este lugar y bueno esta mañana el señor Kazou me informo cual sería tu labor de hoy.

-Mucho gusto, Kiriko-san. Disculpa mi ignorancia pero ¿Quién es el señor Kazou?

-Él es quien dirige esta sucursal. Te explicare en que consiste tu labor de hoy. Tendrás que hacer el papel de host, debes conseguir que nuestras clientas pidan cosas de nuestro menú. Recuerda que por el momento solo deberás conversar con ellas, cuantas más clientas logren irse satisfechas con tu servicio y pidan muchas cosas del menú, así se verá reflejada tu paga del día de hoy

-¿El trabajo de hoy? ¿Quieres decir que no hare eso todos los días?

-Así es cada día se te asignará un puesto diferente. Habrán días como hoy que solo hablaras con clientas y otros con los que tendrás que "divertir" a nuestros otros clientes.

-o…ok

-Bueno sigue por ese pasillo- le indico señalándole el que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde estaban conversando- debes entrar en la puerta de la derecha. Allí te cambiaras con la ropa que tiene una etiqueta con tu nombre. Posteriormente deberás entra por la puerta que esta al final de ese pasillo.

-Muy bien.

En definitiva es trabajo iba a ser el más raro que ha hecho. Simplemente no comprendía como un día simplemente conversaría con mujeres y el otro posiblemente…aun no quería imaginarse que tipo de cosas haría para "divertir" a esos clientes.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior, Kazou se encontraba revisando los papeles de la última compra que había realizado uno de sus fieles clientes, cuando escuchó el suave golpeteo de la puerta.

-Pase.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y posteriormente los pasos suaves de la persona que acaba de entrar, acercándose lentamente a su escritorio. Conocía bien esos pasos así que sin despegar la vista de los papeles le pregunto a la otra persona

-Supongo que tu visita es porque ya tienes lo que te pedí que investigaras.

-Por supuesto ya sabes cuan eficiente soy, pero hay algo que no te va a gustar con respecto a Irme.

Retirando la vista de los papeles, Kazou volteo a ver a la otra persona con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Será mejor que leas la información.

* * *

><p>Y ¿Qué les pareció? Merezco un rewiev, una galleta, un chocolate o tomatazos. Bueno solo me resta agradecerles a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fanfction, en serio se los agradezco mucho. Y esperen próximamente el capítulo 5, ya llevo casi la mitad escrita. Hasta el próximo capítulo :D.<p> 


End file.
